Total Drama Action
by The Gambler of Fate
Summary: After facing deadly challenges and each other on Camp Wawanakwa, fourteen campers return for a second season, to battle it out for one million dollars! Who will conquer the movie themed challenges, the other cast mates and claim the prize?
1. Day 1 Part 1: Curse of the Gilded Chris

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. This story is not canon and is Alternate Universe. The show rightfully belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all those who are associated with it.

**Note: **Well, I love Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action so much I decided to do my own alternate universe of season two! I understand that over fourteen episodes of the real TDA have already been aired, but it doesn't really matter to me. So please, review, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Total Drama Action: Day 01 Part 1: **Curse of the Gilded Chris

Chris Maclean stood in front of a large movie lot with a large smile on his face. "Welcome everyone!" he greeted, looking at the camera. "We're about to launch the second season of television's favorite reality show, Total Drama Island!"

The camera's view widened so the whole set could be seen behind the self obsessed host. "It's only been a week since the first season's end and our fourteen lucky contestants are ready to return to fight for some more cash!" Chris continued happily. "Here's the deal, our fourteen contestants will be competing in movie based challenges, against each other for the prize of one million dollars!"

Chris raised his hands in the air for effect. "Who do you think will walk home with the money?" the host asked the viewers at home. "Will it be Goth girl Gwen, overeater Owen, queen bee Heather, bad boy Duncan, loud mouth LeShawna, party boy Geoff, the crazy girl Izzy, gentle giant DJ, dumb blonde Lindsay, surfer girl Bridgette, cool guy Trent, the dork Harold, geeky girl Beth or male model Justin?"

Chris lowered his hands as he listed this season's contestants. "It could be any of them, but there's only one way to find out," he said excitedly. "Grab a snack and a drink, a comfortable spot on that couch and stay tuned for the beginning of…Total….Drama…ACTION!"

--

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)  
(__Guitar string__ scratch)_

* * *

A large bus pulled up in front of a huge, but abandoned movie back lot. The bus came to a stop and the door opened. Then, fourteen familiar teenagers stepped out and looked at the large film set.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a movie star!" Lindsay squealed to her new best female friend, Beth. She started to jump up and down.

"I can't believe we're being forced to do another season of this," Gwen sighed to her boyfriend Trent and her best friend LeShawna. Regardless of making it far in Total Drama Island, Gwen was probably the contestant who hated the show the most.

"Try looking on the bright side," DJ said, the gentle giant was always the one to make peace. "The prize this time is one million dollars! That's some serious coin!"

Everyone began to talk about the prize money and what they would do with it. It was ten times more than the initial prize on the island. Owen, the large, but lovable winner of season one exclaimed how he would throw an even bigger party than he originally planned to if he won again.

"The money could get me out of Juvy for a few years," Duncan, the criminal of the group thought out loud. One million dollars could bail him out for quite some time.

"Lindsay and I are going to be the Queens of France!" Beth exclaimed, smiling, revealing her pearly white teeth, her braces had been removed just two days before the new season.

Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna gasped happily at Beth's new teeth. "Oh my goodness girl, your teeth are looking fine!" LeShawna complimented her friend with a fling of her wrist.

"You look awesome little dudette!" Geoff agreed. He then looked into Bridgette's eyes and smiled. "But you look even better." The blonde couple then began another session of kissing.

"They're right," Gwen spoke up making Beth blush.

"You were right Lindsay," Beth happily told her best female friend. "I am a lot prettier with my braces off." The two girls then began to jump up and down again.

Just then, a long tram car pulled up, with Chris Maclean driving. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the sadistic host that all fourteen of them hated so much.

"Welcome to the set cast mates!" Chris greeted the fourteen teenagers happily. "This is where you will spend the next six weeks! Now, everyone hop in so we can take a quick tour of the area!"

Everyone got into the tram kart and sat down in the seats made for two. Geoff and Bridgette sat together, Duncan and DJ, Lindsay and Beth, LeShawna and Justin, Owen and Izzy, Gwen and Trent and Harold sat alone.

It took Heather a long time to find a seat as no one offered to share with her. She walked all the way to the back until she approached Harold. "You can sit with me, your highness," Harold offered as he moved to the right making room for Heather.

The popular, but currently bald girl looked around and after realizing there wasn't anywhere better to sit, sighed and took a seat next to Harold, her only friend. "Thanks," Heather grumbled as Chris started driving.

Chris began to take a tour of the set, showing the cast mates different movie sets. All the cast mates were excited to see sets looking similar to the old west, New York City, space, a large jungle, a huge fish tank and others.

"Wow, Chris, it seems like you went all out this time," Justin, the beautiful male model who rarely talked spoke up. Chris smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Justin, but I didn't buy all this stuff," Chris told Justin and all the other teenagers. "Believe it or not, this film lot was abandoned after some difficulties with the set and all the props."

"Oh my gosh, did they have bad quality makeup or something?" Lindsay gasped. Chris turned and narrowed his eyes at the blonde beauty.

"No!" he snapped. His expression then lightened. "Anyways, we'll be using these sets during the movie themed challenges and you'll be staying in these cast trailers." On cue, Chris drove by two trailers and everyone turned to take a look at them.

"Hey, they're better then the cabins back on the island," Trent said.

"And instead of the confessional outhouse, you'll be using the confessional dressing room!" Chris announced as he drove by a trailer that would be used as the confessional.

* * *

**(Confession Dressing Room)**

**Lindsay: **"Oh my gosh, this is way better than the outhouse!" \Lindsay looks at all the makeup on the counter and squeals\ "I'm really going to love this season!"

**Gwen: **"Okay, the quality of this season looks like it'll be a little better…Chris still sucks though."

* * *

"Now our there any questions?" Chris asked the group as he stopped the tram and turned to face them. Everyone seemed satisfied, but then Harold raised his hand. "Yes Harold?"

"Well, all the stuff looks awesome, but are we going to have a challenge today?" Harold asked, eager to get the game started.

Chris scratched his chin in thought. Everyone was hoping that the host would say no, but most of them knew Chris better than that. After a few moments, Chris smiled sadistically at the fourteen teenagers.

"Well, I was going to give you this day off, but excellent idea Harold!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Today we'll have our first challenge! So get settled in your trailers, girls in one, guys in the other and meet me in the lodge in a half an hour.

All the cast mates got off the tram and headed towards their trailers, glaring at Harold the whole way.

"What, can you kill me for asking, gosh!" Harold snapped at the group.

* * *

After exactly a half an hour, the cast mates had gotten settled and were all sitting at tables in the lodge. Most of them were upset to hear that Chef Hatchet returned to make the food and some of them were attempting to stomach his gross food now.

"Where's Chris?" Gwen asked as she pushed a bowl of a muddy looking substance out of her face.

"Yeah, it's not like Chris to be late," Bridgette pointed out as she separated her lips from her boyfriend to take a sip of her water.

Everyone began to worry that Chris had something really dangerous planned for them. When Chris wasn't around to explain the challenge, usually bad things happened.

"Hey, no Chris, no challenge, that's fine with me," Duncan shrugged as he took a bite out of his bowl of mud and then attempted to swallow it down.

"Argh ye land lubbers, prepare for a challenge that'll take ye to the high seas!" a voice came from the entrance of the lodge. Everyone turned to see Chris, standing in a pirate costume, complete with a hat, eye patch and fake parrot on his shoulder.

"I thought you tried this look last season," Heather snapped bitterly as she adjusted her wig.

"Ye best be shuttin' your mouth missy," Chris warned the bald queen bee, still using his phony pirate accent. "Now, today your challenge will be based on the pirate genre. All of ye land lubbers will be dressing as pirates and go on a treasure hunt!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Wow, how original," he said sarcastically.

Chris ignored Duncan's comment as he continued to talk. "Now, somewhere on this marooned movie set lies a treasure chest full of cursed gold. The first pirate to return it to Captain Chris will gain quite the bounty!"

LeShawna scowled at Chris. "How buddy, how about repeating that in English?" LeShawna suggested quite rudely. She wasn't the only one who couldn't understand the host. The only ones who seemed to get it were Izzy and Harold, both of them nodding.

Chris glared at the sister with attitude and sighed. "Fine, there's cursed treasure hidden somewhere in the pirate set," Chris explained, using his normal voice. "The first person to find it and bring it back here wins a reward, okay?"

* * *

**(Confession Dressing Room)**

**Izzy aka E-Scope: **"This challenge will be a synch! One time, I spent a summer with my uncle on his boat in the Caribbean and one day we acted like pirates and ran through the nearby town! I swear it was like I was Johnny Depp or something!"

* * *

All of the cast mates stood outside the lodge, dressed as pirates with accessories to match. Duncan wore an eye patch, while all the other guys wore pirate hats. The girls wore bandannas and fake golden hoop earrings.

Izzy was the only cast mate to wear a peg leg. Owen looked at her confused. "Izzy, that peg leg will just slow you down," he told her. Izzy turned to glare at him and Owen realized he forgot to call her by her new name. "Sorry, I mean E-Scope."

E-Scope instantly smiled. "I see the peg leg as a challenge, if I can win with a peg leg, I'll be the queen of all pirates or something!" Izzy explained in a fast tone, talking twice as fast as a normal person.

Then, Chris walked up and all the cast mates turned to face him. "Alright, you guys look awesome," the host chuckled, pointing a few fingers at some of the teenagers he thought looked the funniest.

"Save it," Duncan snapped at the host, taking offense to the comments.

"Okay, fine, anyways, remember, the treasure is hidden in the pirate movie set, first person or group to bring it back wins the challenge," Chris reminded the contestants. "And, Chef Hatchet and a few interns have taken to being pirates too, they'll be protecting their treasure, if they catch you, you'll be eliminated, but, you can fight them off."

Everyone seemed to be a bit worried about having to face Chef. He was pretty good at hunting them down and working them hard. The only people who didn't seemed worried were Izzy and Duncan, both had past experience facing Chef.

"Alright, lights, camera, action!" Chris yelled raising his hands in the air.

None of the cast mates moved, they sat there, looking at Chris as if he was crazy. Chris lowered his hands, realizing the moment had been ruined. He glared at the fourteen teenagers.

"That means go," he told them bitterly.

Then, all the cast mates rushed off towards the pirate set they had seen earlier while on the tour to win the challenge. Chris chuckled as he headed back to the lodge to monitor the challenge. "I really love this show," he said to himself as he went.

* * *

Most of the cast mates paired up in groups of two or three to find the treasure, most of them were afraid of going against Chef alone.

Trent, Gwen, Harold and LeShawna were one group, Geoff and Bridgette decided to "work" together, DJ tagged along with Duncan, Owen followed E-Scope while Lindsay and Beth followed Justin, leaving Heather to work alone.

Trent, Gwen, Harold and LeShawna were the first group to reach the pirate set. It resembled a village from the eighteen hundreds, with a fake dock and a large pirate ship near it. Nearby, appearing to be on the outskirts of the fake town was what looked like to be a cave.

"Where could you hide a treasure chest in this place?" Gwen asked. The Goth girl looked around, observing all the areas where Chris could hide a treasure chest.

"I say we try that cave over there first," Trent suggested, pointing to the cave. Gwen and LeShawna nodded, but Harold shook his head in disagreement.

"That's where Chris would expect us to look," the dweeb stated. "I bet he has some kind of trap set up there, he's waiting for us to fall right into it!"

LeShawna looked between Trent and Harold, considering the possibilities. It seemed like something Chris would do, but sometimes, the sadistic host could be plain and simple with challenges.

"Chris could go either way," she replied. "I say we search the town and head to the cave last, that way, we can cover more ground first!"

"Sounds like a good idea," Gwen nodded as she turned to follow LeShawna.

Trent sighed and reluctantly followed his girlfriend, followed by a happy to follow LeShawna, Harold.

* * *

**(Confession Dressing Room)**

**Trent: **"Is it just me or does Gwen not listen to my opinion sometimes? I know it's probably all in my head, but I can't help but think she doesn't notice me sometimes." \Trent slaps his forehead\ "It's just my imagination, I know it!"

**Harold: **"I really admire LeShawna. Not only is she like a beautiful goddess, but her brain and leadership skills never cease to attract me to her! How can anyone, not love that kind of woman?"

* * *

Justin, Lindsay and Beth were next to arrive at the pirate movie set. Gwen, Trent, Harold and LeShawna had already run off, leaving the three all alone to figure out the way themselves.

"Alright, I'm really confused right now," Lindsay admitted, scratching her head. "If this is a pirate movie set, where are all the pirate ships and Orlando Bloom?"

"Oh my gosh, I love Orlando Bloom," Beth squealed and her and Lindsay had a squealing fest, similar to Katie and Sadie. All of the squealing was almost enough to drive Justin insane, but he wouldn't get very far without help.

"Girls, can we please focus on finding the treasure?" Justin asked with a smile, trying to get the girls to shut up.

Beth and Lindsay turned to Justin, completely forgetting about Orlando Bloom when they saw the male model. The group of three began to look around trying to find some kind of clue or hint that would lead them to the treasure.

Lindsay turned around and gasped happily when she saw the giant, but fake pirate ship. She jumped up and down and pointed at it.

"Guys, I bet the treasure is in the ship," Lindsay exclaimed, still pointing at the ship. "Let's go see."

Lindsay ran off, followed by her best friend Beth. Justin shrugged and followed. "It's a pirate ship, how bad could she screw this up?" he asked himself as he followed the two girls.

Little did the three know, that they had been spied on the whole time.

Hiding, in two barrels was none other than Izzy and Owen. Izzy opened the top of her barrel and jumped out with ease. But, she had to help Owen squeeze out of his. It took the two a few minutes to finally get Owen free.

"Great peter pumpkin eater," Owen sighed with a chuckle. "I've got to lay off the potato ships." Izzy glared at Owen and he quickly stopped chuckling, getting serious.

"I saw we follow the evil pretty boy and his minions to the pirate ship," Izzy said with a bit of a different accent. "Maybe if the treasure is really in the ship, we can get there before they do!"

Owen smiled and nodded. The loveable oaf loved the idea of going along with his girlfriend's plan.

"That's a great idea Izzy!" Owen agreed happily.

The insane redheaded girl then smacked Owen lightly on the back of his head. Owen groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" he moaned.

"It's E-Scope!" Izzy snapped as she ran down the street after Justin, with Owen followed closely behind.

* * *

**Note: **There's the first chapter of my Alternate Universe season two story! I hope you guys liked it, I tried my best to keep them all in character and give each of them a decent amount of lines. Don't worry, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette will appear next chapter.

I liked the idea of a pirate themed challenge and hope they do one in the real Total Drama Action. Anyways, please review, I would love to hear from you. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope that I can update soon!


	2. Day 1 part 2: Dead Cast Mate's Chest

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. This story is not canon and is Alternate Universe. The show rightfully belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all those who are associated with it.

**Note: **I'd like to thank everyone who left me a review. Your words and opinions mean so much to me. This chapter was pretty fun to write and it does focus a bit more on people like Duncan, DJ, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette since they didn't get a lot of time last chapter. Please, leave a review if you have the time. I'd love to hear from you. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **This chapter may include some mild violence, out of character moments, some cheap and/or stupid humor and some stunts performed by fictional teens. If you are offended by any such content, turn back now.

* * *

**Total Drama Action: Day 01 Part 2: **Dead Cast Mate's Chest

Chris Maclean stood outside the lodge at the abandoned movie lot. "Welcome back to Total Drama Action!" Chris exclaimed happily as the camera began rolling and the show continued.

"If you were hiding under a rock and missed the beginning of this episode, our fourteen cast mates arrived on the set and began their first challenge, a pirate themed challenge!" Chris exclaimed as he smiled for the camera, hoping someone watching was attracted to him.

He started to walk towards his red ATV vehicle he had used back on the island.

"Which cast mate or cast mates will find the treasure and win the challenge?" Chris asked the viewing audience, trying to hook them into watching the rest of the episode. "Well, you'll have to stay tuned and find out!"

Chris got on his ATV and drove off screen, probably to harass some of the cast mates.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette hadn't made it very far until they began to make out again.

They were probably in last place as most of the other groups, and Heather had probably already made it to the pirate themed village set.

The party boy and surfer girl were just standing, in the middle of the movie lot kissing. They hadn't moved far from the lodge where the challenge had started, but neither of them seemed to care.

After a few more moments of making out, they finally separated to catch their breath.

"Geoff, we're probably in last place," Bridgette said a little short of breath. Geoff looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her as if he were oblivious to all the time they had wasted. "We're making great progress." Geoff wasn't always the most observant guy.

"Honey, the challenge has been going on for an hour and we've barely moved," the blonde haired surfer girl told her boyfriend in a serious tone.

Geoff eyed Bridgette. He couldn't believe that it had really been that long.

"Seriously, that's so crazy!" Geoff exclaimed looking towards the east where all the other cast mates had gone. He scratched his chin, then looked back at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Okay babe, we have to be serious," he told Bridgette who nodded. "We need to win this challenge and the season so we can split the money, so let's go!"

Geoff started walking, followed by Bridgette who looked confused.

"Hey, who said I would split the prize money with you?" Bridgette asked him.

Geoff stopped walking and turned to his surfer girlfriend with a confused expression. "What do you mean, we agreed to share the money back at the camp," Geoff reminded her. They had teamed up and decided to split the million dollars together. They had such a great time looking together, Geoff thought. Well, he didn't like almost getting killed a few times, but regardless.

"Well yeah, but we didn't even come close," Bridgette argued as they walked towards the pirate village. The fake village was in view now, only a short distance away from the two.

"But, we tied with the others and we're here, we have another shot!" Geoff defended getting a little upset at the fact that _his_ Bridgette wasn't interested in splitting the money with him.

"Well, you need to stop distracting me so one of us can actually win the money," Bridgette scolded. Geoff stopped walking and glared at her.

"Well you're the one who can't keep your lips off me!" Geoff snapped, actually having a rare moment of getting mad.

Bridgette turned to glare at Geoff.

Then, Chris came driving up in his red ATV like vehicle. "What are you two lovebirds doing?" he asked annoyed. Geoff and Bridgette kissing weren't really going to get him ratings.

"You two are WAY behind the other cast mates," Chris continued. Sadly, the host hadn't known this was a bad time to criticize the two. If he had known, he probably would've taken a lot more pleasure in doing so.

"Well, we were going to work together, but I guess we aren't anymore," Bridgette replied as she turned away from Geoff and crossed her arms across her chest.

Geoff gasped and Chris chuckled. Even though Geoff and Bridgette were arguing, he loved it. Now this was going to bring in ratings for sure.

"Fine, I don't need you," Geoff retorted in an upset tone. "I bet Heather doesn't have a partner. I'll team up with her; she's way hotter than you." And with that Geoff walked off, leaving Bridgette shocked and hurt.

Chris watched Geoff walk away and then turned back to his seemingly ex-girlfriend.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Chris chuckled sadistically as he drove off towards the movie set. Bridgette sighed and then walked off to search for the treasure, alone.

* * *

**(Confession Dressing Room)**

**Bridgette: **"Alright, I know making out with Geoff isn't the best way to win a challenge, but seriously, does he think we can work well together? Sure, I like him, a lot, but I can never stay focused with him around." \Bridgette crossed her arms and rolls her eyes\ "And he said it was my fault. Yeah right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan and DJ with their combined efforts had reached the pirate village with ease. The village was dark and the duo had yet to run into any of the other cast mates. This made DJ a little on edge.

"Dude is just me or this place kind of creepy?" DJ asked Duncan as he looked around at the small dark houses and buildings.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's all in your head," the punk told his friend with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

This wasn't the first time DJ asked him the question. Ever since they reached the fake village set, DJ had asked Duncan the same question at least four other times. Duncan knew that DJ was a bit of a coward, but the constant, recurring question was beginning to aggravate him.

"Man up dude, nothing bad is going to happen," Duncan continued to assure his friend with some confidence. "What's going to happen? This is a reality show, it's not like we're actually going to be ambushed and attacked by pirates."

DJ smiled. His friend's words, no matter how much of an annoyed tone they had made the gentle giant feel better about being out on the set alone.

"I guess you're right," DJ admitted with a smile. "Nothing bad can happen."

As if the world was working against DJ, Chef Hatchet dressed as a pirate captain and accompanied by two other interns dressed as pirates jumped out a nearby alley.

They drew their swords and screamed out, gaining both Duncan and DJ's attention.

"Argh, these be our parts, no trespassing," Chef Hatchet snapped at the two trying to pull off a pirate accent and failing, just like Chris had earlier.

DJ let out a loud, girlish scream and jumped behind Duncan. The strong, but gentle giant cowered behind Duncan who rolled his eyes. He bad boy eyed Chef Hatcher and smirked.

"I think Chris said that you guys would be protecting the treasure," Duncan said, remembering the sadistic host's instructions. "I guess we must be getting close to it, huh?"

Chef Hatchet or Captain Hatchet glared at his enemy and took a step closer followed by his "crew." Duncan bawled his hands into fists and didn't back down. Captain Hatchet took a step forward, but Duncan still showed no signs of fear or backing down.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Duncan teased the large and angry chef with a laugh. "What are you going to do? Whack me with that cheap, fake toy sword?"

Chef Hatchet scowled as Duncan and swung his sword horizontally. The sound of the sword cutting through the air was heard and Duncan's eyes widened, realizing that the swords were real.

"Okay then, that's different," Duncan admitted a little frightened by the usually angered Chef, that now had a real weapon.

The punk turned around to see that DJ had already took off running screaming like a girl. Duncan scratched his head and turned to Chef and his intern pirate crew, wondering if he should try facing them alone.

"I guess DJ had the right idea," Duncan exclaimed as he turned and took off, screaming, but not as girlish as DJ. Chef Hatchet chuckled at his victory and set off after his rival, followed by his intern crew.

* * *

Lindsay was actually able to successfully lead Justin and Beth to the fake pirate ship without being caught by any pirates, surprisingly.

"Wow Lindsay, I'm impressed," Justin said as they approached the pirate ship sitting on the ground. "I guess you actually couldn't screw this up."

Lindsay happily nodded.

"I know, right?" she cheerfully replied.

Justin rolled his eyes as he entered the pirate ship with Lindsay and Beth. Little did the three know that Owen and Izzy, or E-Scope had gone through with their plan and had followed the three all the way to the pirate ship.

The ship was designed to look old and abandoned. There were cobwebs everywhere and an eerie feel to the fake, but very convincing pirate ship.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lindsay said with a scared tone. Beth nodded and the two best female friends hugged each other.

Izzy and Owen began to sneak up behind the three, hoping not to be caught by the others. They were doing well until Owen let out a fart and chuckled.

"Oh good God almighty," Owen chuckled as his voice raised a few notes. Instantly, the smell traveled to Justin, Lindsay and Beth's noses and they turned to face Izzy and Owen with disgusted expressions.

"Did you follow us here?" Beth asked the two a little hurt that they would sneak around behind her and her friends' backs.

Izzy and Owen nodded. "We were on a spy mission," Izzy replied, happily as usual. "And we were able to complete our mission. So now, we can find the treasure before you two!"

Lindsay looked around the area and then put on a wide smile as another good idea popped into her head. This had to be a really good day for Lindsay.

"I know, how about we all work together?" the blonde beauty suggested with some cheer and pep in her voice.

Owen and Beth smiled, seemingly agreeing with the peaceful solution. Izzy glared at Justin who gave her a devious smirk, but then, the crazy redhead sighed.

"I guess we can all work together," she replied reluctantly. Lindsay and Beth cheered at the success of Lindsay's plan and then the five began to walk around the pirate ship in search for some sort of treasure. The five searched the bottom rooms of the ship and still hadn't found any luck in finding something that looked like treasure.

"If I were Chris, where would I hide treasure?" Justin asked himself, scratching his chin.

Izzy and Owen decided to take a look up on the deck for the treasure and the other three followed them. Once they were on the deck, they split up again in an attempt to search the whole ship.

A few minutes passed and still, the group had found nothing. They regrouped on the poop deck. "Still nothing, Lindsay, are you sure this is where the treasure is?" Justin groaned. Lindsay scratched her head in thought.

"Uh, I guess I was wrong," Lindsay admitted. The other four groaned.

"We wasted all this time for nothing!" Izzy exclaimed with an angry tone. The crazy girl didn't want to lose the challenge, but it seemed they had come to a dead end. Her angry expression faded when she turned to Owen. "What do you think Owen?"

"Haha, poop deck," Owen chuckled. Everyone groaned again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm off to search," Justin told them as he turned and headed towards the dock. Lindsay and Beth squealed happily as they ran off after the male model.

"Come on, we can't let them get away!" Izzy told Owen. It seemed the truce between her and Justin had worn off. She quickly took off after Justin and the two best female friends with Owen following behind her.

* * *

Heather was walking through the pirate set village alone. No one offered to be her partner, which was fine with her. When she found the treasure, she wouldn't split it with anyone.

But sadly, the queen bee hadn't had any luck in her search. She was in second to last place, only in front of Geoff and Bridgette.

"Dang it Chris," she complained to herself. "Where would a complete narcissist hide treasure?" Heather stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest in thought.

She thought it would be easy to figure out where Chris had hidden the treasure, she, like Chris, loved herself more than anyone.

She looked up and noticed the fake pirate ship in the distance. She thought about heading there, but thought that would too easy, Chris wouldn't make it that easy for them, he never did.

She continued to walk not sure of what to do next. Heather looked up and then was surprised when she saw Harold, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna running in the direction she was going and they were a few yards in front of her. The popular, but bald girl smirked.

"Those four are four of the best competitors here," she said to herself quietly. "They have to have a clue on where the treasure is."

Heather started to walk off to sneakily follow her enemies and her only "friend" Harold, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Heather," Geoff called out to her. Heather turned, shocked as to why he wasn't with Bridgette and why he was even talking to her. The two never really got along and they didn't talk much during the first season.

"What?" Heather snapped bitterly at Geoff.

In response, Geoff raised his hands up in defense.

"It's cool, just chill, I was just wondering if you wanted a partner to help you out," Geoff told her, offering to work with her like he had threatened Bridgette. Heather was a little shocked; she wondered why in the world would Geoff want to work with her?

"What about Bridgette?" Heather asked, a little unsure whether or not she should trust someone she didn't get along with.

Geoff then explained what had happened between him and Bridgette.

Heather was a little shocked to hear that the two had argued. They never did. But the queen bee didn't care very much, she hated both Geoff and Bridgette, but some company, even if it was Geoff would be nice. And Heather loved having someone around to boss around.

"Fine, you can follow me, but don't bother me," she told her rudely as she turned and started walking. Geoff smiled and followed.

They walked around the village a little bit, but figured out they were just walking in circles. Geoff noticed that every few seconds, Heather grumbled and complained. She was getting more and more upset with the difficulty of the challenge.

"Where did Chris hide this stupid treasure?!" Heather screamed finally as she stomped her small foot on the ground. "Why does he have to make everything so hard?!"

Heather continued to walk and Geoff was saying something to her, but the popular girl really wasn't paying much attention to him. She turned a corner and was shocked to see Trent, Gwen, Harold and LeShawna walking together, their backs to her.

She turned to Geoff. "I have a plan," she whispered to him. Geoff looked at her, finally shutting up and giving Heather his full attention.

"We can follow them, they're some of the smartest players and I'm sure they'll lead us right to the treasure," Heather told Geoff with a devious smirk.

Geoff nodded and the two started to quietly follow Trent, Gwen, Harold and LeShawna, hoping that they could find the treasure before them.

* * *

**(Confession Dressing Room)**

**Geoff: **"It's not that I like Heather, I don't. And I don't like how she acts either. But, some of what Bridgette said really hurt, you know? So I kinda' wanted to get back at her. I didn't see myself making a full time partnership with Heather; it was kind of just a onetime deal. I sure hope Bridgette will forgive me for what I said to her."

**Bridgette: **"Geoff is such a jerk! I can't believe he actually decided to team up with Heather! How low can you go?" \Bridgette glares at the camera\

* * *

Duncan and DJ were able to give Chef Hatchet and his pirate crew the slip. They weren't too far from where Heather, Geoff, LeShawna, Gwen, Trent and Harold were, but the two friends didn't know that.

"Where should we go now?" DJ asked, a little afraid. The gentle giant didn't want to run into those pirates again.

Duncan began to think. He didn't know the area well and it would be hard to get around.

"Hmm, I 'dunno, I guess we just keep searching until we run into someone," Duncan suggested to DJ who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. There really wasn't much other choice.

The two friends walked around in silence for a while not knowing where they were really going. Duncan hoped to run into someone that they could follow to the treasure and DJ was just following.

Sadly, they hadn't had much luck walking around and they were both on the verge of giving up until they turned a corner and saw Bridgette walking around, all alone. Feeling bad for the surfer girl, DJ walked over to her, followed by Duncan to see what was wrong.

"Bridgette, girl you okay?" DJ asked her as they approached.

Bridgette looked up and smiled lightly, but still looked sad.

"I'm fine, it's just Geoff and I had a fight and I'm kind of lost," the surfer girl explained. DJ looked at Duncan sadly and the green haired criminal rolled his eyes lightly.

"Hey Malibu, want to tag along?" Duncan asked reluctantly. Duncan had gotten the hint that DJ wanted Bridgette to come with them and Duncan really wasn't for that. But when DJ had looked at him sadly, he caved. Man, he had to get tougher.

Bridgette's face lit up happily and she nodded. "Okay thanks, I think all three of us can find that treasure or whatever Chris had waiting for us," she said happily as she started walking.

"That's the spirit," DJ agreed.

The new team of three started walking down the street of the pirate village. Although Bridgette and DJ were hopeful that they could find the treasure, Duncan really wasn't looking on the bright side of things.

It was no secret that he didn't like Bridgette that much, but now, he thought that she would slow him down due to her klutziness. Duncan decided that he would give her a chance, not much harm could come from that.

But, if anything went wrong, the punk planned on ditching both DJ and Bridgette since neither of them had really been a help to him yet.

That treasure was going to be all his.

* * *

**Note: **And there's chapter two! Sorry it took me so long, but between school and work, life has been hard so it's taken me a while to write this. But, I hope you liked it. I've been inspired by the new Total Drama Action episodes which are getting better in my opinion. I wonder who will win, but I'm upset that Justin and Lindsay have been kicked off. Sorry for that spoiler.

Please leave me a review. I love to hear feedback on my work. Also tell me if I'm keeping the characters in character and keeping the story original. I don't want to make this like the real Total Drama Action. So I hope you enjoyed and…Happy Halloween!


End file.
